Taboo
by Shinko206
Summary: AU. Itachi and Sasuke fine a badly injured blond boy and Itachi saves him by turning him into a vampire, will Naruto learn to love Itachi or kill him for wreaking what was left of his now immortal life? In-progress. (Old username: ninjakitty206)


_**Naruto POV**_

Its bucketing down, its freezing cold and its new years Night, some drunken guy just threw at glass bottle at me from his car as he went past me, now I'm bleeding laying in a gutter, I fear this is my last night alive. Well no one will miss me, everyone hates me and I don't know why, my mother and father and dead I have no family no house no friends "this is the end hey?" I mumble to my self, I'm all alone my head hurts so much then everything goes black

_**Itachi POV**_

I pulled up in my driveway and stepped out of my car, sasuke my brother was talking on the phone with some girl he meet at the new years party that we just got back from, its 1 am and its raining hard, there's a lingering smell of blood in the air, 'someone must have cut them self' I think as I unlock the front door and turn around to see were my brother went, I see him standing near the gutter looking at the road as I walk closer I can see his eyes they are crimson red then I see a blond haired boy around 15 year old with a dirty jacket on and his head is bleeding I can easily tell that if he doesn't get help he will bleed to death

"OtÕto" I hear my brother whisper as I look up at him I can see his eyes a crimson and he's licking his lips, I thought he had more control "go inside" was all I said and slowly sasuke walked inside, I kneel down and put my arm under the boys knees and under his neck picking him up, I hear him mumble "..._help..._" as I carry him side sasuke hasn't taken his eyes off the poor boy

_**Naruto POV**_

I slowly open my eyes, I slowly sit up and see that I'm wearing black silk boxers that are two sizes to big for me and I'm in a king size bed with black sheets and white pillows. I start looking around the room and see on the bedside table a picture of two boys they look like brother one has long black hair tied up and the other has short black hair and at the back it sticks up like a duck's butt "ha...Duck butt hair" the picture looks very old but they are both smiling, I keep looking around and I see a set of keys and a phone

The phone started ringing "_love of mine, someday you will die and ill be close behind to follow you into the dark, no blinding light or tunnels to gates of white" _then it stopped and I looked up to see the older guy that was in the photo standing in front of me holding the phone up to his ear, staring at me. "Yes that's fine, thank you" then he hung the phone up and dropped it on the bedside table

"Where am I?" 'I ask, He smiles "You're in my bed, in my house"

"Our house" I turn to see the younger boy in the photo the one with duck butt hair

"Yes, Our house. We found you outside in the gutter two days ago"

"You were badly injured" the younger boy adds before he leaves the room "my name is Itachi and that was my brother Sasuke, and you are?"

I rub my head remembering everything "I'm Naruto"

_**Two hours later, Normal POV**_

Sasuke showed Naruto to the bathroom so he could shower; sasuke walked into the kitchen "so how much do you like this one?" Itachi looked at sasuke "He's cute I mean look at him" as sasuke sat down at the table he asked "are you going to tell him you bit him?, mother and father will be upset with you mate with a human" Itachi put a plate of veg's and midden raw meet in front of sasuke "I wont tell mother and father, plus they keep telling me to fine a mate so ill just blame them for pushing me to much and they if they do the same to you, you will mate with a human too" sasuke leaned back in his chair "so your not going to tell him you saved his life by making him immortal?" Itachi snickered "shut up" Naruto slowly walked into the kitchen, he was wearing a black shirt with long creamy pants all Itachi's clothes of course "Hey Naruto how was your shower?" Itachi asked with a smile, he loved how cute Naruto looked his clothes "f-fine u-umm can I leave n-now?" Itachi and sasuke both stood up fast "Naruto you can't leave yet, I need to tell you something" sasuke got the hint and left the room fast, then he heard a car so he walked outside and stood just outside the door in shock "mother, father. Your home early"

"Naruto please sit down" Naruto down and watched at Itachi walked closer and kneeled in front of him "you was injured badly yesterday and you was going to die, Naruto I'm a vampire and I turned you into a vampire to save your life, now your immortal like me" Sasuke walked in behind his parents and they all saw Itachi kneeling in front of Naruto "Itachi why is there a human in this house?" their father said almost shouting, Naruto was in so much shock that he started hyperventilating and started having a panic attack, falling forward "Naruto!" Itachi caught him and laid him down on the floor "Naruto calm down" Sasuke whispered in his parent's ears that Naruto is Itachi mate "Naruto look at me" Naruto was holding his chest shaking as he looked at Itachi "Breath" was all Naruto hear as he passed out


End file.
